A Long Night
by Neru
Summary: Misunderstanding goes after another one. Food, rivers of alcohol, taps, bathrooms with jammed doors, drunk passengers, and a wonderful phone call, plus the chief almost having a heart attack. It means- Hisoka and Tsuzuki are having a really long night on


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita-sensei but every fangirl has to do something to help with developing relationship between those sexy bishies.  
  
A LONG NIGHT  
  
1. „I can't believe it! The whole week of real holidays! The sun, the swimming pool and delicious food for free! Nobody will skimp me in eating sweets! Mmm... I promise, I will eat as much as I can and even more!"  
  
"And it is well known how this is going to end like. Don't forget we are on the ship."  
  
"Quit joking, Hisoka, after all nothing can happen to me! Besides I never had a seasickness."  
  
"As you wish. But don't grumble to me later saying that you feel horrible"  
  
"Was that an allusion?" bridled up Tsuzuki  
  
"Nooo, how would I"  
  
"I hope so. Anyway, never mind, supper's time is coming!"  
  
"Just... please, be at least a little more cultural than always."  
  
"You are suggesting something again!" bowled Asato "I'm a l w a y s acting well while eating"  
  
Hisoka looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"If you think so. But in that case I'm sitting at other table."  
  
'You can't, 'cause I have already reserved one"  
  
"If only it would be somewhere in the corner..."  
  
"It isn't funny at all!"  
  
"It wasn't meant to be" said lugubriously Hisoka "Ok, let's go"  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
2. "Young people, nowadays" sighed condemnatory one old lady "Forgot what manners are"  
  
"Grandmother, maybe he's just, er, um, really hungry!"  
  
"Oh, that is obvious"  
  
Hisoka hearing again that kind of remark, banged his fist on the table. He leaned forward and whispered to Tsuzki:  
  
"How long will it take yet?!"  
  
"I'm (yummy) almost (yum-m) done (yuum), calm (yum) down (yum)  
  
"Don't. Speak. With. Open. Mouth" drawled the boy angrily. Tsuzuki with satisfied smile put aside the empty plate, on the other ones, which made pretty big pile. "We can go now"  
  
"Never again. You're going to eat where no one sees you."  
  
"You caaaavil"  
  
3. Hisoka fetched the tap, and loud "Damn it" slipped from his mouth. Since about twenty minutes he was trying to make the hot water come out. He chewed his lip. "I can't ask anybody to help me. It's only a tap."  
  
But after next few whiles he realized it made no sense. He came out only to see not very elevating and reassuring sight. The passengers and the personnel were dancing madly in the rhythm of the music, performed between whiles by the suspiciously merry band.  
  
Everyone was in rather too gleeful mood. Hisoka took an odd idea that probably no one was going to help him with that darned tap.  
  
"My, just how much alcohol did they flew into themselves? All together they could as well clear few casks. So, there is only one way left over..."  
  
4. Knock, knock, knock "I'm coming!"  
  
Knocking was becoming more impatient. "I say I'm coming! Man, who's breezing in this time?" asked Tsuzuki himself. He opened the door, sure that he would have to kick out of his cabin another fellow who had dropped too much and then tried to invite him to the party.  
  
"Are you drunk, too?!" he cried seeing Hisoka coming in only in his dressing-gown.  
  
"No. I came to take a bath."  
  
Tsuzki glared at him with anxiety and was all worried. "I told you that you're too young for alcohol"  
  
"And I tell you that I want to bath!"  
  
"But-but wha-..."  
  
Hisoka was short with him; he pushed Asato aside and entered the bathroom, slamming the door. Tsuzuki, a bit confuse sat on the bed, muttering under his breathe. After about twenty minutes he heard jerking with the door handle and quiet but really abusive language.  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
"It has jammed!"  
  
"What has jammed?"  
  
"The door!"  
  
5. The chief was walking nervously with a bad presentiment running through his head. "Tatsumi, do you think I shall phone them and ask if everything is fine?" "Good idea"  
  
Beep, beeep, beeep. Annoyed Tsuzuki took the phone with one hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Good evening. It's chief."  
  
"I hear. Not this way, idiot!"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"F-forgive me, it wasn't to you"  
  
From afar they was reached by Hisoka's voice.  
  
"This way it can take the entire night"  
  
The chief asked with anxiety:  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Ah, no, no."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Harder, once and good!"  
  
Tatsumi hemmed with discretion.  
  
"Tsuzuki, quit joking."  
  
I'm serious, it just can't go out."  
  
The chief exchanged a strange glance with the other man.  
  
"And what exactly-"  
  
"I told you to pull harder!"  
  
They heard again Hisoka's voice  
  
"Ask chief, maybe he will know"  
  
"Oh, but I'm not going to ask him such a thing!"  
  
"Why not? He probably has more experience than you!"  
  
The mentioned one joined to the conversation:  
  
"Good point, maybe I can help you two"  
  
But obviously he was ignored once again "Hey, maybe we should saw it off?"  
  
'What?! Are you sick?!"  
  
"In that case, don't grumble and pull"  
  
"My hands are aching already!"  
  
"You see. And I have aching everything! Pull, if not we're going to saw it off."  
  
Tatsumi looked at his superior with horror  
  
"They're going to hurt themselves..."  
  
He was stopped by a shout coming from the phone.  
  
"HARDER!!! Another... another while..."  
  
"Ah, I feel that it almost... almost..."  
  
Tatsumi-san coughed not so discreetly and chief decided to end this.  
  
"What-is-going-on-there?"  
  
"Just a sec, one moment, Y-E-S! Ohh, a bit to left, a bit harder and..."  
  
Tatsumi has lost patience and yelled to the phone  
  
"You two, those kind of things... they are not to be done while phoning to someone!"  
  
He heard a noise and now it was Hisoka replying him.  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Those! Those you both are doing at the moment!"  
  
"But why?" he asked simply  
  
Tatsumi wrung his hands.  
  
"And you are asking why?! Give me Tsuzuki here"  
  
"O-ok."  
  
"Yeees?" sang Tsuzuki merrily. It woke up his co-worker suspicion.  
  
"How could you? It is extremely irresponsible! These kind of decisions can't be taken fast and maybe even under the alcohol's influence..."  
  
"But it was just a little"  
  
"NO! Just tell me that you had make him drunk and then..."  
  
"It was him who came to me" explained Asato calmly  
  
"And you took a chance of him being not in full consciousness and dragged him to the..."  
  
"Bathroom" offered the man kindly  
  
The chief let out a wild yell and bowled  
  
"I had better opinion of you!"  
  
"I think I don't understand" said Tsuzuki carefully  
  
"You think that what you have done was intelligent?"  
  
"And what was I to do?" he replied in question  
  
"How can you..."  
  
"I only helped him!"  
  
Chief was simply dumbfounded.  
  
"In... in what?"  
  
"He couldn't manage. Saying the truth I also had some difficulty but fortunately everything... Chief? Is everything all right?"  
  
"No. And do you think it is all right to drag your younger co-worker to bed or to bathroom, whatever, and taking advantage of his weakened by alcohol common sense..."  
  
On the other side of the line fell the perfect silence. And then... they weren't sure if what they have heard was the big thunder or burst of laugh. A little confused, they stared.  
  
"C-chief?" Tsuzuki tried to stay serious but finally gave up and started to giggle madly  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think there was a misunderstanding"  
  
"Oh, undoubtedly." Sounded a cold voice  
  
"Hisoka. Was jammed in the bathroom. His tap was spoiled so he came to me to use my bath, but here the door bungled. I only helped him to get out. Goodbye."  
  
The chief slowly clenched his fist and banged it on the desk.  
  
"I will cut his salary of half! I will cut off his daily food ration!" "Hmm, but anyway it were us who got the wrong idea..."  
  
"Grhharhg... I WILL cut him EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
Chief still raved in uncontrolled burst of anger and did it a long time more.  
  
6. "How could he think something like that? That on the phone... nooo..."  
  
"I wouldn't guess that he's got that obscene thinking..."  
  
"Well, in fact it really could sound a little odd."  
  
They exchanged glances and laughed again. "Tsuzki... chief got angry..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I advice you to eat more than you can. He knows what will hurt you the worst"  
  
Tsuzuki glared at him with shock "You can't mean... can't... NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Swee... Sweetheart, am I wrong or did I (hiccup) really heard something?"  
  
"It's...yyour i-imagination" stammered the man who barely stood on his legs  
  
The women shrugged and hiccupped loudly again. "If... you... say...so" After that, she yelled:  
  
"Boys! Give us some music!"  
  
Merry passengers agreed willingly. And so, the night overflowing with (not really) non-alcoholic liquids began.  
  
"I think it passed." Stammered sadly Tsuzuki "I doubt"  
  
"By the way, Hisoka..." he watched him with strange look and when he got quiet 'yes?' he continued:  
  
"Eeem, shouldn't you... um..."  
  
"Yeees?" repeated the boy suspiciously  
  
"Somehow... I dunno, dress up... you will freeze to death in this light clothing."  
  
"And even if so, what?"  
  
"Because you see, you can't go back to your cabin, outside is chilly and you will catch cold."  
  
"It's incredible how you're anxious."  
  
"So I guess" Asato didn't give up "there is no sense in sitting here in dressing-gown"  
  
"You suggest I should sit w i t h o u t it?"  
  
"Well... not necessarily sit. There are far more pleasant ways to warm up" Tsuzuki wrapped his arm around Hisoka's waist and mildly kissed his hair "But I can't describe it well to you"  
  
"What a pity"  
  
"I think the best way is to show you"  
  
"Very interesting proposition. Show me"  
  
Asato smiled and kissed him, becoming more urgent as Hisoka embraced him, responding to his lips. "It's getting hot in here" Then the real long night could begin.   
  
OWARI  
  
I planned to write how exactly their 'having fun' looked like but I couldn't. It just sucked! My 'scenes' are horrible so I decided not to ruin the effect. 


End file.
